villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Rottweiler
Mr. Rottweiler (full name unknown) is the main antagonist from the Neighbours From Hell videogame series. He is an evil and cruel bully as well as being arrogant and a sociopathic abuser. He enjoys causing chaos throughout the neighbourhood without really caring about the other neighbours and how he negatively affects their lives. In the first game the protagonist is Woody, his next door neighbour. Woody has had to put up with the worst of Rottweiler's behaviour. Eventually Woody can take no more and gets his own back on Mr Rottweiler via various pranks. Rottweiler becomes the main target of these extremely dangerous pranks. The first game is set in Rottweiler's house with pranks taking place in different rooms. The characters involved are predominately Rottweiler and Woody. In the second game, Neighbours from Hell 2 on Vacation, Mr Rottweiler goes on vacation with his mother. Instead of allowing Mr Rottweiler to enjoy his vacation Woody follows him and continues with his pranks even though Rottweiler is no longer terrorizing Woody or his neighbours. Although Rottweiler is not terrorizing his neighbours he is still a wicked and horrible man so perhaps should continue to suffer the pranks while on vacation. Mr Rottweiler suffers numerous injuries thanks to Woody's pranks in both games. The settings in the second game are more diverse and in various locations around the world. Other characters are also involved such as Rottweiler's mother, Mrs Rottweiler, and Olga, Rottweiler's love interest. History Mr Rottweiler is the next door neighbour to the first game's protagonist, Woody. Rottweiler is an overweight middle aged slob. He is scruffy wearing a badly fitting white vest, green trousers and pink flip-flops. In the first game, Neighbours from Hell Mr Rottweiler terrorises Woody and his other neighbours. He finds it amusing to be mean and cruel to those who live around him and makes their lives miserable. Woody has had enough of the abuse from his obnoxious neighbour Mr Rottweiler. Woody decides to get revenge through a series of pranks. Each time a prank is successful Mr Rottweiler becomes more and more angry. In the second game, Neighbours from Hell 2 on Vacation, Mr Rottweiler has gone on vacation with his mother. Even though Rottweiler is no longer terrorizing his neighbours on vacation Woody decides to follow Rottweiler to continue his pranks on him. In this game Mr Rottweiler is on vacation and his appearance is sleazy so he wears a small pair of leopard print Speedo trunks throughout the game. It is unclear as to why Woody decides to follow Rottweiler and continue the pranks. It is perhaps slighly unfair because Rottweiler is not doing anything terrible and is trying to enjoy his vacation. However Rottweiler is an evil and terrible person so therefore deserves to be punished on vacation too. Rottweiler's behaviour in the second game is slightly better. Although he does spy on Olga while she is taking a shower. He also bullys and torments Olga's child. The second game also introduces his mother, Mrs Rottweiler, who is an old woman with grey hair and hairy legs. She wears a pink bikini. In addition to Mrs Rottweiler there is also Olga and her child. Olga is the love interest for Mr Rottweiler. Olga is a very muscular woman with brown hair. She wears a red thong bikini. Olga does seem to find Mr Rottweiler attractive as she spends time with him at various times including a boat trip and ricksaw ride. These new characters also bring extra punishments for Mr Rottweiler. If Mrs Rottweiler is involved in the prank she will become angry with her son and spank him. This causes Rottweiler a considerable amount of humiliation. Mrs Rottweiler is also mean and cruel like her son. It is possibly because of his mother Rottweiler is such a horrible person. She does not consider the feelings of her son before spanking him. Rottweiler clearly likes wearing his sleazy leopard print Speedo trunks and thinks he looks good in them particularly to Olga. Therefore being spanked while wearing his trunks will cause Rottweiler significantly more embarrasment. Mrs Rottweiler does not consider the feelings of her son or that he is wearing his Speedo trunks, an item of clothing he feels good in, before punishing him. This therefore constitues both physical and psycological abuse of her son. Mrs Rottweiler shows no compassion towards her son as he cowers before his spanking and no mercy because he is wearing his Speedos. The act of being publically humiliated at the hands of his own mother while wearing something he feels attractive in is perhaps Rottweiler's harshest punishment and perhapds worse than any of Woody's pranks. Mrs Rottweiler does not feature as prominately in the first game so Rottweiler is only punished by his mother in the second game on vacation. If Olga is involved in the prank then she will become angry and start beating up Rottweiler. At the end of the second game after the ship sinks Mr Rottweiler is shown rowing away to safety with his mother and towing Woody behind. Personality He's arrogant, egotistical, sociopathic, abusive, sadistic, uncaring and very mean. All are shown throughout the first game as he causes so much misery and suffering to his neighbours through his behaviour. While on vacation he shows some of his bad personality but most of the time he spends trying to impress Olga and enjoying his vacation. He's very prone to rage, as he has rage attacks everytime that he suffers from one of Woody's pranks. Rottweiler is a cowardly bully. He will pick on those he sees as weaker than him like Woody and Olga's child. However on vacation there are stronger characters like Mrs Rottweiler or Olga who Rottweiler is afraid of. When one of Woody's pranks involves these stronger characters he will nervously stand shaking and cowering in fear waiting for his beating or spanking. Rottweiler is very egotistical and thinks a lot of himself and does what he pleases. So long as he is enjoying himself that is all that matters. This is shown throughout both games. The second game also shows he thinks a lot of himself. The fact that he is wearing only leopard print Speedo trunks throughout the whole vacation shows he is confident and belives he is attractive, particularly to Olga. It does seem to work as Olga does spend time on dates with Rottweiler. This also shows that he is capable of feeling love as Olga is his love interest. Unfortunately for poor Mr Rottweiler Woody's pranks spoil his times with Olga. Despite his coldness, he does seem to care a lot for his mother, as he is very pissed off when he sees a photo of her getting vandalized. He has a strange relationship with his mother. He still lives with her and she treats him like a little boy. She dominates and spanks him when he is naughty. Appearance Mr Rottweiler is shown as an ugly overweight older man. He is bald with a large nose and missing teeth. He is somewhat dim-witted and prone to violent rage. In the first game, Neighbours from Hell, his appearance is that of a lazy slob. He wears a badly fitting white vest, green trousers that are too short and pink flip-flops. This shows he does not care about his appearance. This all shows him to be a disgusting slob of a man. In the second game, Neighbours from Hell 2 on Vacation his appearance is less slob like and more sleazy. He wears just a pair of leopard print brief Speedo trunks throughout the game. In addition he has a gold chain. This goes with his loud obnoxious showing off while on vacation. The fact that he has chosen to wear leopard pattern Speedos shows that he is confident and egotistical thinking a lot of himself. It is also quite likely that he is wearing his Speedos to impress Olga, the woman he spies on. It seems to work as Olga does not find Rottweiler or his sleazy Speedos disgusting as she spends time with him on several dates. He is still wearing the pink flip-flops. Villainous acts *Most of his villainous acts are in the first game where Rottweiler continuously abuses and terrorizes his neighbours. He has no remorse for the suffering he causes to those who live around him particularly Woody. *He is very cruel to animals. This is shown by all the animal heads on his wall in the first game. He also has a parrot but later the parrot's can be seen mounted on the wall too. While on vacation he harasses an elephant. *If Rottweiler discovers Woody in his house playing pranks he will beat him severely. Considering how strong he is then he could kill Woody with his punches. *His villainess acts are less on vacation but he does still torment Olga's child. *Also, on vacation, he sexually harasses (or tries to harass) Olga by spying on her in the shower. pl:Pan Rottweiler Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Poachers Category:Polluters Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Sadists Category:Malefactors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist